Reunion
by praticallyperfectpoppins
Summary: A crossover between four of my favourite shows/movies. Includes characters from Sound of Music, Mary Poppins, Call the Midwife and Waterloo Road. First fanfic so hopefully it's okay :) reviews would be lovely


Hello, this is my first ever fanfic and it's a crossover. Not sure why I picked a crossover as my first ever one but oh well. I'm not sure if it's in character very well but I do hope so. So yeah, enjoy it (hopefully) and I would be grateful for any reviews because I'd love to know what you guys think. I know the different characters seem a bit random but I've had this idea for a while so I thought it would be nice

Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this story (no matter how much I wish I did) apart from Johannes, who is from my own imagination.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Rachel wrapped her fingers together nervously. Outside of a crowded café in the middle of London sat her silver Audi, a man perched casually beside her. Her light orbs reached his smouldering dark ones. A mutual understanding passed between the both of them, the man speaking first.

"There is no need to be so nervous, Rach."

His hand reached across to rest on hers, squeezing it lightly. Rachel squeezed it back, touched by the use of her shortened name.

"I know." She paused for a moment, reviewing the situation in her mind. "It's just been so long."

"For all of us, don't forget."

She shook her head. Inside she felt a little foolish. Rachel hated feeling insecure but it had been five years since she had last seen the other three couples and so much had happened since then. Rachel really had missed them.

"Oh Eddie, what am I doing?" She gave a quick harsh laugh. "I'm being stupid. This is what we've all needed."

Eddie gave a quick nod. "Exactly."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Eddie brushed her cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"Here." He leant over, pulling her towards him. They exchanged a quick kiss that grew deeper in a few seconds. Unknowingly to them, six people were making their way towards them. All of them eager for a reunion.

* * *

Shelagh was glad that they didn't have to travel far. Patrick was beside her, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on her hand. They were both pleased for the short journey although the same couldn't be said for the others. The opportunity had seemed perfect when the Lawson's were on business, the Von Trapps on holiday and Mary was coming home from another family. London was calling and they had been proud to welcome the others to their home.

With a swift goodbye to those at Nonnatus and even a saddened Timothy, they had started the hour and a half drive to the centre of London. They had agreed to meet at a café just outside the centre where they were all sure they would enjoy it.

"The last time they saw us, we had only just got married." Shelagh felt the need to point this out.

"Yes, so we were. And it's been perfect every day since," nodded Patrick.

He brought her hand up to kiss it, his eyes still on the road. Shelagh thought about the group they would be meeting, one person coming to mind.

"Are you sure Bert doesn't need a lift?" She was worried about him walking all the way there.

"He'll be fine," laughed Patrick, "He wanted to."

Patrick trusted Bert's judgment to walk there, certain he'd make it. If anything happened, Mary would know. There was no need to worry.

* * *

"Oh, don't you just love London, Georg?" Maria gave a small skip as she made her way down the pavement.

Her husband, Georg, looked down at her in amusement. "Oh yes, my dear. It's very refreshing."

Through her eyes anyway, he added in his head. They were only a minute away from the café, Maria chatting away about their previous encounters with the others, too excited to be seeing them again after such a long time.

"We could show the children all the pictures we took," she babbled happily, "And they'll be so glad to hear of the others, although a little sad that they didn't come along. Don't you think so?"

"Most definitely," he nodded.

Georg was too looking forward to seeing his old friends but wasn't as keen as showing his enthusiasm as Maria. Crossing the road, he took it as an opportunity to take her hand. Maria didn't protest but wrapped her fingers with his. They were both glad of the alone time they had had together while in London, not that they didn't miss the children.

"We should get a postcard," Maria said suddenly.

Georg glanced at her, questioning. She noticed and gave a shrug of her shoulders. "For the others back in Salzburg. I'm sure even Franz would be glad to see where we've been."

Georg gave a deep laugh. "O-ho, do you really think so Fraulein?"

Maria gave him a smug smile. "Yes, I do."

He went to give back a teasing reply when he recognised the silver Audi ahead, in front of the café they were meeting at.

"Maybe another time, darling, as it seems we have arrived at our destination."

Georg gestured towards the car. Maria gave a squeal of delight before rushing towards it. She ran straight to the window on the passenger side and knocked before bending to look in. The sight that greeted her made her raise her hands to her face to hide the blush that appeared.

"I'm terribly sorry," she mumbled as the car door opened.

Eddie got out, giving a laugh. "It's fine."

"But you were… kissing."

Before Eddie could respond, Rachel had come round from the other side, throwing her arms around the younger woman.

"Maria," she smiled, "it's so good to see you again."

Her smile widened as Maria hugged her back, giving her an affectionate squeeze. The men, however, shook each other's hands in an attempt to stay masculine. Rachel let go of Maria, both feeling relieved at seeing the other again. Nothing had really changed but one thing didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she gasped, her hands flying to Maria's stomach.

"It was meant to be a surprise," Maria blushed with pride.

All attention turned to the small bump of Maria's stomach. Eddie gave a small chuckle.

"That would be the ninth now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Georg.

Georg only beamed with fatherly pride. "Yes, right after Johannes that is."

Eddie gave a wink at Georg who pretended he hadn't seen.

"Speaking of Johannes, where is he?" Rachel noted with disappointment. She had rather hoped to see her godson but it seemed he had stayed in Austria with the others.

"Well, he's four now and Liesl offered to look after him for us while we're gone."

"Oh, how is Liesl?"

The two women continued to chat as they entered the café while the two men followed behind.

"How's the teaching?" Georg asked.

"Same as always," Eddie shrugged, "Although one of the little blighters put glue on my chair as a joke last week. Had to get Rachel to fetch me another pair of trousers, didn't I?"


End file.
